A Deal with the Devil
by Kalla Radjada
Summary: Lina and Naga deal with demonic forces and may have bitten off more than they can chew...


"I'm tired, Lina. Do we still have to walk very far?"

Naga the Serpent looked at her short, flat-chested companion, who walked in front of Naga at a brisk pace. Lina answered without even turning around: "No, Naga. It's not very far anymore. And I can't remember that I ever asked you to follow me."

Technically that was true. Lina hadn't asked Naga to follow her. But when the red haired sorceress had spoken of getting what she always wanted to have, Naga couldn't help herself. She had to follow Lina. She was not going to let a second rate sorceress cut her out of a possibly profitable treasure hunt.

And that was why they were here, deep in the bowels of some ancient ruins in the middle of nowhere. They had walked three days just to get here, since the ancient building - some sort of primeval church - was right in the middle of a sprawling desert. A desert that, according to some older folks, had not always been there, but was created by some catastrophic event linked to the ancient church. And now they were descending a seemingly endless staircase, had walked down for hours and hours. Naga had no idea how far below ground they were.

"If you can't take it anymore, Naga, just leave. You wouldn't believe how grateful I would be, just to not have to listen to your horrible laughter anymore."

It had been a mistake to mention Naga's laughter, Lina realized, because right after she finished her sentence the tall, buxom sorceress started to laugh:

"OHOHOHOHO! OHOHOHOHO! As if I would ever leave your side, Lina Inverse. You just want to get rid of me so you can have the treasure all for yourself. OHOHOHOHOHO! No, you won't trick me into leaving you. Besides: How would manage to survive without my help, you second rate wannabe?"

Lina mumbled: "Well, I guess I'll find out."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, Naga. Absolutely nothing. Keep walking."

And just like that, Naga started to laugh again. Lina closed her eyes, took a deep breath and continued her descent.

Some hours later the two women were standing in front of a huge, massive door cast entirely of iron. There were no handles on the door, just a grotesque parody of a human face. Its twisted and distorted features looked very unwelcoming.

"Well, Naga, if you want to leave... you can still do so."

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! And let you get this one thing you ever wanted all for yourself?! You must think me very stupid. I'll follow you and I'll get half of it! After all, if you always wanted it, it has to be very valuable. OHOHOHOHOHO!"

Lina smiled at Naga: "Priceless. And actually, it's two things I always wanted."

Naga consired this for a moment, then she started to laugh again: "OHOHOHOHO! Two things? Well, that's twice as much loot for me! OHOHOHOHOHO!"

Lina turned away from the leather clad sorceress and knocked at the door in a strange rhythm. The iron head opened it's eyes, looking Lina up and down, then looking Naga up and down. Lina noticed that the head took a lot longer to scan Naga. Especially when it looked at her chest area and her butt. Then it spoke in a voice that Lina didn't hear, but rather felt in the back of her head: "Have you, who will soon enter here, abandoned all hope?"

Lina answered: "Well, Naga's a hopeless case anyway, so..."

"HEY! That's not very polite, Lina."

Lina chose to ignore her. To the door she said: "Yes. And now open up. I've got things to do and places to be."

The heavy door sighed: "Ooooh. You young people. Always in a hurry, can't even wait to meet your doom. Oh well, just enter."

And with that, the face froze again and the door swung open. Lina and Naga walked through it.

Behind the door was some sort of chapel. But something was very wrong. There was a large pentagram drawn on the floor, candles sorrounding it. The walls were made entirely of human skulls. Blood stains were seen everywhere and on a pedestal there was a book that had been - as a closer look revelead - bound in human flesh. The entire place had an aura of evil to it.

"Lina, I don't like this. Maybe we should leave."

Lina walked towards the book, grabbed it and started flipping through its pages: "Sorry, Naga. I think it's too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look around you. How could you leave this place?"

Naga surveyed her surroundings. Were they had entered the room, was now a massive wall made of skulls. There was no exit from this chamber.

"Naga, would you do me a favour. Lighten the candles around the pentacle please."

"Why?"

"Because they have to be lit. That's the only way I can get the two things I always wanted. You wouldn't want to leave with empty hands, after walking all that way through the desert, would you?"

Naga regained her confidence: "OHOHOHOHO! Of course not Lina. I realize now: You need me. You couldn't do this without me. You'd be helpless without me. OHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

After Naga had ignited the candles, Lina began to read from the book, speaking in a long forgotten tongue that Naga didn't like. It sounded... wrong... not human... these were words that were not meant to be spoken.

When Lina had finished reading the book, nothing happened. Then, a second later, there was a bright flash, a terrible bang and a good looking men, wearing a white suit and sporting a goatee, was standing in the middle of the pentagram. He adressed Lina: "Ah, so you have come back. You are willing to honor our agreement?"

Naga looked at Lina: "What agreement? Lina, who is that guy?"

The man in the pentagram smiled at her, bowing to Naga in mocking fashion: "I, milady, am but a humble servant of the dark lord of the deepest fathoms of hell. And I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance."

Naga turned to Lina again: "I do not like this, Lina. We should leave now."

Lina replied: "Not yet. I'll have to finalize the deal."

"Lina, what deal? What are you talking about?"

"If I may", the man in the suit answered. "Ms. Inverse has contacted us and asked for a slight enlargement of her... well, her chest area. In return she promised us a soul."

Naga was shocked: "How could you, Lina. How can you sell your soul, just to pretend that you are not as flat as board?"

She regained her composure: "OHOHOHOH! See that is why you need me, Lina. To prevent you from making such stupid mistakes. Selling your soul is a terrible thing. You would pay dearly for it. So it's good that I'm here to prevent you from making the biggest mistake of your life, you dumb little girl. OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"No, Naga. You are here for another reason."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Lina?"

Lina moved around Naga: "You remember I told you I was here for two things which I always wanted? The first was a bigger chest. The other thing was getting rid you annyoing bimbo once and for all."

"What are you talking about, Lina?"

"Fry in hell, Naga."

And with that, she kicked the raven haired sorceress straight into the middle of the pentagram. Naga landed on her chest, her butt sticking into the air. Naga seemed to be more hurt by Lina's betrayal than by the landing. She got up and glared at Lina: "Well, if you think I'm going down without a fight, you're wrong."

She moved towards Lina, but at the edge of the pentagram she ran into an invisible wall.

"Ouch, what the--"

Lina smiled at her: "Well. The person who ignites the candles is bound to a pentagram. Once you step into it, you can't leave it until someone extinguishes them. It's sorcery 101. You really should know this. Anyway, the deal was a soul for a bigger chest, not my soul. So, I've upheld my part of the bargain."

The man raised one eyebrow: "That you have. Now, I'll do the same."

He snapped his fingers and Naga watched as Lina's chest began to grow, turning her from a B to at least a D-cup.

"Lina! I can't believe you would stoop this low. I can't believe you would use such an underhanded trick to hrmphrmph."

The man in the suit had snapped his fingers again and a gag had materialized in Naga's mouth.

"Annoying voice, hasn't she."

Lina nodded. Naga was infuriated. She tried to slap the man in white, but he just ducked and snapped his fingers again. Naga suddenly found herself tighly bound, without being able to lift as much as a finger. The man in white traced the rim of her cleavage with his index finger: "We're going to have a lot of fun, won't we?"

He snapped his fingers again and a portal appeared. Forcefully slapping Naga's butt, he ushered the bound woman towards it. To Lina he said: "I just hope you didn't get more out of this deal, than you asked for."

And then the world turned white.

As Lina came to, she found herself at the edge of the desert. Staring at her large, still unfamiliar bosom,she realized that a crystal seemed to be stuck between her breasts. Looking into it, she saw Naga, strung up by her arms in a place that looked very hot and very unhomely. Demons and imps sorrounded Naga, some wielding whips, some carrying large canes and paddles. One of the imps carried a huge branding iron.

Lina realized what was going on. The demons tried to make her feel bad for Naga. They wanted to make her feel guilty. The demons had tried to trick her. Looking into herself, Lina realized that she had no pangs of guilt. She had given Naga the choice to leave, but the self-proclaimed greatest sorceress in the world had always kept following Lina. So it was her own fault, if she now found herself in a tight spot now. She had asked for it.

Lina looked into the crystal again, seeing how the branding iron touched Naga's butt cheek, while Naga winced and squirmed, looking very uncomfortable and very unhappy.

Lina decided that this crystal wasn't a drawback after all. It was a very welcome feature, guaranteeing that she would enjoy her new cleavage all the more...


End file.
